epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Camel Mammoth
The Camel Mammoth is a foe and a summon in . They are sparsely scattered across the map. It is a member of the Mammoths enemy group. Appearance Camel Mammoths are a bizarre hybrid between the average run-of-the-mill Wooly Mammoth and a Bactrian Camel. While such a combination is biologically impossible (camels are in the Order Artiodactyla while elephants are in Proboscidea), it apparently has happened through mysterious means. The Camel Mammoth is essentially a tan-furred Wooly Mammoth, with the most notable differences being the stouter trunk, small needle like tusks, and a pair of large humps on its back. The Camel Mammoth has slightly conical ears, but has the same brown eyes and cowlick that the Wooly Mammoth has. Overview (insert overview) On Hard or Epic difficulties, the Camel Mammoth has a chance to revive with a fraction of maximum health when killed, unless it has been inflicted with or by the time it dies. It also can inflict on the players when it dies for real. Neither of these can occur if the Camel Mammoth is captured. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 33% |StatusStrength1 = 2x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Gush Stomp |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 200 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Water |Element%2 = 50% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 33% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Triple Bubble Shot |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 150/3 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Water |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 25% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Ground Pound |Target4 = All |Power4 = 30 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Earth |Element%4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 20% |Notes4 = Will cast Cactus or Geyser immediately after using this attack on Hard or Epic difficulties (unless catch score >55 and all players are Lovable or the Mammoth is Syphoned). |Attack5 = Cactus |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 28 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Bio |Element%5 = 75% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 10% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |Acc5 = 90% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Status chance increased to 20% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Is only used immediately after Groud Pound on Hard or Epic difficulties. Ignores . |Attack6 = Geyser |Power6 = 20 |Target6 = Single |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Water |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 40% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Acc6 = 100% |Notes6 = Is only used immediately after Groud Pound on Hard or Epic difficulties. Ignores Lovable. |Attack7 = Trumpet |Target7 = All |Element7 = None |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 40% |Acc7 = 200% |Notes7 = Gives self 3x Brave on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack8 = Revive |Target8 = Self |Power8 = MaxHP/4 MaxHP/8 |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |RdF8 = 20% |Notes8 = Can only be used after death on Hard or Epic difficulties, removes pre-death de/buffs and statuses. First death: 100% chance of reviving with 1/4 of MaxHP if not Tired or Weakened. Second death: 50% chance of reviving with 1/8 of MaxHP if not Tired or Weakened. Grants 2 SP to killer if Revive is successful. |Attack9 = Make Hungry |Target9 = All |Type9 = None |Element9 = None |StatusIcon9 = |StatusChance9 = 33% |StatusStrength9 = 2x |Notes9 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. Only used after final death. }} Battle logic Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Ground Pound (1/2), Trumpet (1/2); * If Syphoned → Body Slam; * If Berserked → Ground Pound; * Otherwise → Body Slam (1/5), Gush Stomp (1/5), Triple Bubble Shot (1/5); ** If a randomly selected player has at least a 10% Magic Defence debuff → Ground Pound (2/5); ** Otherwise → Trumpet (1/5), Ground Pound (1/5). *Ground Pound will immediately be followed by either Cactus or Geyser (same 1/2 chance for each) on Hard/Epic, unless catch score >55 and all players are Lovable, or the Mammoth is Syphoned. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 20% → Body Slam (1/2), Gush Stomp (1/2). Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Beasts, the Camel Mammoth will inflict 1x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). Can Revive on the first and second deaths on Hard and Epic difficulties if not inflicted with Weaken or Tired; uses Make Hungry on final death. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. When used, the Camel Mammoth first uses its Trumpet to buff the Magic Defence of all players, and then casts a powered up version of Ground Pound on all foes. 100% |StatusChance = -- 10% |StatusStrength = 50% 1x |StatusIcon = |Acc = -- 150% |Crit = -- 10% |RdF = -- 10% |Note = Before the v2 update, cost 84 SP instead.}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes